


Ten Minutes

by friendswiththemonster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendswiththemonster/pseuds/friendswiththemonster
Summary: (One shot - smut) Riley was taught by the British Men of Letters to kill monsters, while on a job, she runs into none other than the Winchesters and decides that it's time she did something a little more fun than slaying a vampire.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	Ten Minutes

**_ Des Moines, Iowa, May 2014 _ **

Riley stared at the screen of her phone, looking at the text there and wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into?

She hadn’t stepped foot on American soil since she had taken out her first vampire when she was just a kid, but yet here she was, following Mick Davies’s guidance and praying for the best. She had no idea what to expect, all she knew was that there were other players in the hunting game, which is precisely why her heart was pounding at the very moment.

Sitting in a booth in the corner of the bar, she gently set her phone down on the table and took a sip of her warm beer. This wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when Mick informed her of their next step but if she was going to actually get on with her plan and eradicate the vampire population like she had threatened to do years ago, then the good ole United States of America was where she had to be.

Mick Davies had been good to her for the past few years, helping mold her into the woman she was, leading her towards the right choices, offering to help her understand how to handle different monsters- and boy how _that_ had been a rude awakening.

With vampires came werewolves, demons, ghosts- the list when on and on, but Riley was only really interested in vampires. The other monsters were just obstacles that got in her way. She was good at what she did, working for the British Men of Letters had helped her. They had taught her, honed her skills, even let her join the Army Reserve for a tour.

Yeah, Riley had worked hard to gain her position as Mick’s top gear special ops girl; but she had long ago proclaimed herself ‘the Vampire Slayer’. Her time over in the United Kingdom had been a great practice run but Riley had stepped into the world of monsters long after the British Men of Letters had and while she _was_ a decent monster hunter, she had a better opportunity in America, the place that had once been her home.

Mick had insisted that she would be fine, she knew what she was doing, but he had also pointed out (over many long, _long_ meetings) that she would have some stiff competition. There was an insurmountable number of hunters on American soil, some of the top dogs had been shown to her, she had read file after file, but the biggest files of them all belonged to the two men sitting in the booth attached to hers.

Amazingly, what she was listening to was not what she was expecting from some of the most respected hunters she had ever had the privilege of hearing about.

Sam and Dean Winchester, top grade American hunters, experience that outmatched hers.

So why hadn’t they figured out that the monster in this specific town was actually a small nest of vampires?

A nest that Mick had given her the go-ahead to eradicate. She only ever got the green-light to do her thing when the higher-ups were done with them, done connecting them to other camps, done checking over the casualties they had left. Riley was the final step, and boy was she ready to finish what others had started.

“So get this: the victim was drained of his blood…”

Riley rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of her phone, looking at the most recent message Mick had sent her. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled, seeing the string of happy face emojis followed by a picture of a cartoon vampire. Oh yes, of all the British Men of Letters, Mick was her favourite, much to her delight. He was the one who was in charge of her cases, he was the one who backed her up when it came to the people who outranked her, he had been the one person that she could truly call a friend, and he understood her.

He knew what made her tick, knew what made her smile, was aware of her desire to kill every last vampire and had figured out a way of proposing that they do that in a way that made it part of their entire group’s mission and not just hers. He was back in England working on the final few details of the proposal, hoping that soon enough he’d be joining her in America.

_You know, these Winchesters are way cuter in person._

She sent her text and waited for the reply, but after a good ten seconds, nothing came, instead, she looked forward and spotted the back of Sam Winchester’s head, knowing exactly who he was because of the photos that accompanied their files. He was sitting across from Dean, the two of them talking about the case, but Riley already knew what the monster was and she knew what she had to do.

If she could just get into the nest and kill the vampires before the brothers, then she would be able to call the mission successful. She wanted to get out of this place without them even knowing what she was capable of, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want them to know who she was.

She could definitely have some fun, especially with Dean, god he had piqued her interest the second she had laid eyes on his file. He was big, strong, intelligent and his monster kill count was huge! This was an impressive man to her and well, she wasn’t going to lie, it had been an awfully long time since any man had caught her eye.

Her phone vibrated in her hand, pulling her out of her thoughts and she looked at the screen, Mick’s name flashing in front of her eyes, signaling that he was calling her. Did she really want to talk to him now?

Chances were good he was going to fill her head with technical information, tactics she should be using to get to the nest without the vamps having a chance to prepare for her attack. Did she _really_ want to hear that?

Not really. Riley was ready to go, she had her plan laid out in her head and in a couple of short hours, she’d be heading over to the big barn off the old country road where she _knew_ the vampires were hiding out. Once there, she’d sit and wait for the sun to rise, giving her more of an advantage- not that she needed it. The vampires wouldn’t even know what hit them.

“Got some time to kill.” Riley mumbled to herself, swallowed the last big mouthful of beer and set the glass back on the table. She pocketed her cell phone and sat up straighter in the booth, catching a glimpse of the one and only Dean Winchester.

Time to kill indeed.

Sucking in a deep breath, she prayed that she still had it in her.

Sliding out of the booth, she set her feet on the floor and headed over to the bar, putting a bit more sway to her hips than normal. She didn’t dare look back to see if she had caught his attention, no, that wouldn’t work in her favour, she just had to hope that he was watching her.

Leaning her elbows on the edge of the bar, she popped her butt out and grinned at the bartender, who was immediately in front of her, leaving the rest of the patrons, who were all skeezy looking men, without his service for the time being. He smiled back at her and she couldn’t help but wonder if this guy would do as a back-up, in case she hadn’t caught Dean’s attention.

He was attractive enough, but he didn’t look like he’d be able to give her what she wanted, what she _craved_. Nope, Dean Winchester was the only man she wanted tonight.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked with a smug smirk and Riley flopped down onto the nearest stool, drumming her fingers against the shiny surface of the bar. 

“What do _you_ recommend?” She purred but before the bartender could reply, she felt a presence next to her. She looked sideways and spotted the very man of her current desire standing beside her, his eyes grazing over her but his attention ultimately falling on the bartender.

“Two more beers.” Dean’s voice sent a shiver down her spine and Riley fought every ounce of her being not to stand up and ask him to fuck right then and there. No, she was better than that, she could play it cool, even if she could feel her heart starting to pick up in pace at his mere presence. 

It had been a _long_ time, _too_ long for her.

“What do _you_ recommend?” Riley repeated her question, only this time she stared up at _the_ Dean Winchester. 

Slowly he lowered himself down onto the stool next to her and she propped her elbow against the edge of the bar, tucking her knuckles under her chin as she leaned against her arm. His eyes looked her over again and when his lips upturned into the tiniest of smirks, she cocked her head slightly and widened her eyes.

“What I recommend, you probably can’t handle.” Dean countered. Riley lifted her chin off her knuckles and reached her hand upwards, tucking the tip of her fingernail in between her teeth. She stared at him and shook her head with a giggle- oh god a giggle. Yeah, maybe she was desperate; how could she not be though, Dean Winchester was a beauty.

“I’ve been told I can handle a lot more than people think.” She countered and planted her feet on the floor, letting her arms drop down to her sides. She took a step forward and closed the distance between their faces, lowering her voice in the process. “I bend, but I don’t break.”

With that, she gingerly ran her palm across his chest, gave his shoulder a rough pat and began sauntering towards the door to the outside.

She held her breath and prayed that he would follow her, but she wasn’t too sure how enticing she had been to him. The last guy she had fucked had been blatantly obvious about his feelings towards her and it had been almost too easy to get him to bed, but Dean Winchester wasn’t him.

And she had been out of practice for _too_ long.

Riley leaned into the door and pushed it open, feeling the slightly chilly evening air against her skin. She stepped out onto the deck at the front of the bar and tucked her hands into the pockets on her jacket, feeling her phone there but not wanting to look at it. She figured she’d eventually have to call Mick back but she just didn’t _want_ to, not yet anyways.

She’d call him when the job was done, she’d tell him that she had done it- and by god she _would_ do it. She’d kill every last vampire in this god-forsaken town.

“Hey!”

Riley froze at the sound of his voice, but found that it still managed to get to her. Okay, so maybe she _had_ caught his attention after all.

“Hey!” He called out to her again and she fought off the urge to laugh at how easily he followed her.

Turning on her heels, she locked her eyes on Dean and smirked, cocking her hip to the side and biting down on her bottom lip.

“I don’t know if you could handle what I recommend.” Riley countered, echoing his words from inside. He stared at her, taking in the sight of her from head to toe. She was quite the catch, and certainly Dean Winchester’s type- hell she was everyone’s type.

“What is it that _you_ recommend?” Dean questioned and she offered up a small shrug, turning her attention to the parking lot.

“You got ten minutes and a car?” She shot back, whipping her head around to look back at him, knowing exactly which car in the lot was his and boy was it a nice ride. 

“Ten minutes?”

“Like I said, you probably couldn’t handle-”

“Yeah I got a car. But you’re going to need more than ten minutes.”

Riley scoffed at him but her insides tightened in anticipation.

Yes! This was exactly what she wanted, she wanted Dean Winchester, she wanted sex, and she wanted to be fucked.

“We’ll see.” Riley murmured and freed her one hand from her pocket, offering it to him. He took it but didn’t let go, instead, leading her towards the lot and back towards the corner, right to the sleek black muscle car that she had seen pictures of in his file. Hell yes, this was even better than she could’ve imagined, she wanted this so bad and here he was, _the_ Dean Winchester, leading her to his car.

When they were within reach of the black Chevy, she tugged out of his grip and leaned her back against the side of the car, waving him forward. The weight of his body colliding with hers was more than she was expecting. He was heavy, and when he came crashing against her, pinning her to the car, his chest against her chest, she let out a huff, as if the air had been forced from her lungs.

This was precisely what she wanted: to be on her own with the man currently pressed against her.

She tipped her head back and grabbed at the collar of his plaid shirt, jerking him forward so that his lips met hers and when they did, by god, it was better than she could’ve ever imagined. He was an amazing kisser, his lips moving against hers, his tongue poking in to meet hers and he tasted like alcohol, hell that was fine by her.

When he pulled away, she took her bottom lip in between her teeth again, watched as his hand dug into the pocket on his jeans and produced a set of keys, which he then proceeded to fumble with. She watched as he struggled to get the right one and when it was clear he was having trouble focusing, she gently set her hands on his wrists and drew his attention back to her face.

“You going to make it into the car?” She teased and ran her finger along the side of his wrist.

“You’d rather we just do it out here?” Dean husked in response and Riley cocked her head sideways, seriously considering the offer.

As much as that turned her on, and boy did the idea of him fucking her against the car turn her on, she figured that maybe it’d be best if they didn’t set themselves up to get caught having sex in public.

She ran her hands up his arms and then ran her nails over his skin, watching as he finally managed to get the right key. She squeezed her legs together and knew that this was going to be great, hell, she was practically halfway there already at the mere thought of what was about to happen.

“Ladies first.” He stated cheekily, managing to pull the driver’s side door open. Riley tossed him a grin and slipped inside the car, sliding across the supple leather seat and running her hands over the dashboard, waiting as he followed her inside.

Turning to face him, she closed the distance between them and hauled her leg over him, straddling him as she rested her arms on his shoulders.

“Ten minutes.” She cooed, and nudged his nose with her own before locking lips, once again, with the infamous Dean Winchester; and by god if it wasn’t just as great as the first time.

His hands came to rest on her hips, holding her tight against him and when his one hand drifted over her ass, she let out a low moan and leaned into him.

Pulling back, away from him, Riley moved her hands from his shoulders and ran her palms over his chest, letting them move downwards, her fingers grasping as the buckle of his belt. He followed her lead and started to do the same thing to her belt, the two of them fighting to undo buckles.

She had managed to finish first and as soon as she had, she popped the button and lowered the zipper, feeling him arch up towards her so that she could slide his pants down enough to get to what she wanted. Except his hands worked nearly as fast and when she felt him tugging at the waist of her jeans, she pressed her knees into the seat on either side of his thighs and shoved her pants down just enough to give him access to her black satin panties.

His finger ran over the front of her underwear and she huffed, dropping her head down and latching her lips onto the side of his neck, sucking hard. She could feel his hands moving over her ass, along her hips and up under her shirt, but what she wasn’t expecting was for him to lift her up ever so slightly, just enough so that he could slip her panties sideways and plunge a finger into her.

She bared her teeth against his neck and let out a hiss, but she didn’t dare pull away, no, this was getting good and she hoped that he _would_ last longer than the ten minutes she had originally challenged him too.

Frantic, she leaned away from him, arching her back as she pressed her palms against his chest, letting his finger circle around her lips, rubbing over her clit before plunging back into her wet folds.

Her nails dragged down his chest and she desperately tried to get closer to him, but he was stronger than she had anticipated and wouldn’t let her get near him. She managed to snag his boxers with her fingers but Dean was quick and grabbed her hand with his, holding it against his chest.

“Got somewhere to be?” He quipped; a cocky smirk plastered on his face. Riley opened her mouth to respond but he added a second finger, rendering her speechless as she let out a low moan. “There’s no need to hurry.”

Sucking in a breath, she tried to regain her composure but found that it was no use. He had the upper hand and even though her head was screaming for her to fight it, she didn’t _want_ to. This was a long time coming and she knew that it was going to be good.

“You sure know how to treat a girl.” Riley managed to get out and his grip on her hand loosened, letting her go back to trying to get to him. As good as his fingers felt, she wanted his cock inside of her, she wanted the roughness that she fantasized about, she wanted to be left satisfied and sated.

With a chuckle, he freed his fingers from inside of her and rested his palms against her sides, giving her flesh a rough squeeze. She reached for his boxers and managed to get her hands on the top of them before he lifted his hips away from the seat and let her push them down. His fingers drummed across her skin and he gripped her hips- _hard_.

“You sure about this?” His voice was low and soft, almost concerned but Riley merely nodded her head, slipped her panties to the side and let him guide his cock to her entrance.

There was no hesitation, no time for her to prepare, before he lined up and thrust himself inside of her, her entire body jerking at the motion. Her lips parted and she let out a small whimper but it didn't stop him, didn't even slow him down. He pulled out and thrust into her again but all Riley could do was gape, feeling him fill her up completely.

God he was so big; so long and thick and just…god it felt so perfect, so amazing, and she relished in the feeling of him inside of her.

Her eyes widened from the sheer pleasure he was providing and she tried to shift her hips but it was no use, he was tight against her, holding her hips and refusing to relinquish control. Not a word was said between them and they merely remained silent except for a few grunts and a couple pleasured moans. 

Riley could hear his heavy panting and she knew that he wanted this just as much as she did. 

She took her bottom lip in between her teeth, desperate to bite back a cry of pleasure, Dean leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers instead, Riley nipping at him as he moved. She lifted her hand up, running it through his hair and he halted in kissing her. He stole a quick glance sideways at the fog building up on the window of the car, Riley moved her hand out towards him and gently gripped his chin, guiding his head so that he was looking back at her.

Her kiss was quick and it was more of a peck on his lips than anything but with the contact of her lips against his, she got the desired reaction: his eyes widening ever so slightly. She grinned at him but he didn’t seem to object to her, not as she wiggled her hips against him.

“Oh my _god_.” She breathed the words out and his hand pressed firmly against the small of her back, holding her tight against him.

She leaned in and kissed him again, this time she lingered, pressing her lips more firmly against his, and when his hand ran up her back, slipping over the side of her bra, she shivered. His palm found the front of her bra and he tucked his fingers inside the cup, his fingertips brushing over her nipple causing Riley arched into his touch. 

Not a word was shared between them and the only sounds that she produced were low whines and whimpers while he matched her noises with primal grunts.

It wasn’t long until she felt the familiar tightening sensation deep within her and she came, squeezing around him before he followed her into release. Still not a word was said and when he finally relaxed underneath her, letting her lean against him as his fingers lazily brushed against her thighs.

Her hand ran through his hair as he pressed his face against her chest, his breath hot against the top of her breast. They merely sat in silence together for what felt like forever, but Riley knew better. Jesus this man underneath her was amazing, so amazing that she was almost saddened by the fact that if everything went according to plan, then she’d never actually have to see him again.

She let out a soft sigh while Dean remained buried inside of her.

When he finally gave her hip a pat, she rolled off of him, watching as he tucked himself back into his boxers. She lazily turned her head towards him as she relaxed into the seat beside him, draping her arm across her abdomen, staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

He turned his head to face her and caught her lazy smile. Before she knew what he was doing, his hand was on her thigh, giving it a rough squeeze before he let go and roughly patted her flesh.

“I wasn’t timing, was that longer than ten minutes?” He asked, one hundred percent serious. Riley sucked in a breath and rolled her eyes at him before letting out a small bark of laughter.

“You got ten more?” She teased.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a teaser for a full fledged story I'm currently in the midst of writing, I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
